Mary's song
by personal-envy
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome's history... well its OOC out of character and different but ya know. i worked on it a lot R&R the summery sucks but just read the song fic. INUYASHA&KAGOME forever


**  
Ok well this is my first song fic so be easy kk? R&R! Hope you like it. It's long so haha it took me 10 pages on paper. Kagome&Inuyasha forever.**

Inuyasha and I were the best couple ever. (or at least people said so) but that all changed when Kikyou came, she was beautiful hate to admit it. She stole his heart at the first glance. He dumped me and went for her, but no matter what I'll always love him, be his best friend, and do anything for him to keep him happy. In the end he came back though because she cheated on him, I guess she was a player.

Flashback

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey Kagome! Want to hang out in the tree house?"Inuyasha said turning around to see his best and only friend. They are 2 years apart. She looked at him as if he was everything in the world.

End Flashback

_She said,_

_I was seven and you were nine,_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky_

_The pretty lights_

Flashback

"I bet you when they grow up they'll fall in love!" Kagome's father joked looking at the tiny house in the tree where his daughter and her best friend stay.

"Defiantly!" Inuyasha's father joked back.

The mothers laughed and sipped their tea changing the subject.

**In the tree house.**

"You're gonna' get it!" Inuyasha yelled at the escaping Kagome.

"Too bad I'm already on the ground STUPID! Catch me if you can!" Kagome yelled up to the tree and began to run her fastest.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree house instead of climbing down and ran after his best friend trying to catch up to her. She was 2 years younger than him but he didn't care he liked her anyways. He finally caught up to Kagome at the end of the block.

"You sure are fast." Inuyasha admitted

"You sure are slow" Kagome joked.

"Keh I was just warming up." Inuyasha snapped back.

"Race you back!" Kagome laughed getting a head start. Inuyasha quickly caught up to her and jostled past her. When she returned Inuyasha had planned to hide out in the tree house and tickle her to death. When Kagome got into the tree house she looked around to find Inuyasha wasn't there, or at least she thought. All of the sudden she was tackled to the ground and ticked to death. She screamed from being scared but soon she was caught in a laughing fit.

End Flashback

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mama's smiled _

_And rolled their eyes _

_And said oh, my, my, my_

_Take be back to the house in the backyard tree _

_You said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me _

_You never did_

_You never did_

Those were the best times. We were young and had so much fun together. Our weirdest moment was when….

Flashback

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh… dare!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Ok umm... I dare you to…..kiss me." Kagome smiled and slightly giggled. Inuyasha's head snapped towards Kagome's direction.

"O-o-okay?" he stuttered. Inuyasha got up and made his way to where Kagome was sitting. Kagome backed up and hit the wall. Desperate for an escape she dove for the exit. Kagome didn't care is she fell she didn't want to kiss her best friend. Kagome saw the ground come closer and closer to her. She let out a small scream and suddenly felt someone's hand grasp onto her wrist. Kagome looked up relieved to find Inuyasha pulling her up with all of her strength.

End Flashback

I remember when I was sixteen.. He was eighteen.

Flashback

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise Kagome, that's why you're blindfolded." Inuyasha smirked.

"…Pretty bumpy road." Kagome tried making conversation with her boyfriend.(they became boyfriend and girlfriend ya know?)

"It's a back-road, don't worry we'll be there soon." Inuyasha chuckled at his girlfriends approach. Kagome hated the fact she was blindfolded.

"Fine" Kagome sighed. 5 minutes had gone by and sure enough they stopped at her surprise present she snuck out for at midnight.

"Okay we're getting out of the truck.. Now this place is a little rock so watch your step.. Okay now take off the blindfold." Inuyasha said while guiding her to the surprise place. Kagome did as she was instructed and took off the blindfold. Kagome gasped and looked at the scenery. It was the lake they first met at so many years before. The moonlight reflected off the beautiful rippling lake. Kagome turned to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him embracing him tightly but gently. Inuyasha returned the hug.

"Remember this is the place where we first met?" Inuyasha said sitting down on the dock. Kagome soon did the same.

"Of course I remember! You took my shovel." Kagome chuckled.

"Yea well I wouldn't have if you didn't take my pail." Inuyasha replied back. Suddenly he got an idea a smirk was plastered across his face as he starred at Kagome.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? What are you thinking?" Kagome asked backing up.

"Oh nothing… BUT THIS!" Inuyasha said pushing kagome slightly so that she would fall into the water. But when she didn't come up Inuyasha started to panic. As he dived into the water to rescue his girlfriend he heard a familiar laugh. She tricked him, smart. He came up from the water welcoming the air back into his lungs.

"Ha-ha very funny." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome laid back down on the dock awaiting her boyfriends arrival beside her. Soon enough he joined her. They sat in silence for a few moments looking up at the pretty lights in the sky. Inuyasha glanced over at her and kept his gaze towards her thinking deeply.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"Just thinking about us." He replied.

"Oh? Will we be together forever Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"WELL… I think we will be together forever kagome." Inuyasha replied

"Promise?" Kagome asked.

"Promise." Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome into a kiss.

By the time he snuck Kagome back into her room it was past 3 am. Kagome had fallen asleep in the truck so Inuyasha didn't bother waking her up he just carried her in.

**End Flashback**

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly _

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined_

_Like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mama's smiled_

_And rolled their eyes _

_And said oh, my, my, my_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_2 AM riding in you truck_

_And all I need _

_Is you next to me_

Well this is what happened after Kikyou came to school

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tapped on his shoulder.

"Yea" He said acting like nothing was wrong.

"WHY?" Kagome yelled.

"Why what?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Why did you ask Kikyou out?" Kagome asked… silence

"Hmmm? I thought you said you'd be with ME forever." Kagome yelled reduced to tears. Inuyasha hated it when Kagome cried and she knew it, but this time she had a good reason.

"U-uh don't cry! I want to be with Kikyou is all." Inuyasha answered.

He tried comforting her but nothing would work she just needed to be alone.

"OH so I'M not good enough?" Kagome yelled slapping him across the face and slamming the door. She climbed into the tree house in

his yard that held all their childhood memories. Kagome looked around the small tree house and allowed the hot tears to pour down her face. She loved Inuyasha she couldn't help it.

Inuyasha walked out the back door and sat down. All of a sudden he heard small sobs coming from the old tree house and realized it was kagome. He didn't bother going up, he could risk Kagome getting madder at him. He still loved her but he just wanted to try other people he already knew she was the one but Kikyou was just so attractive. (A/N personally I don't think so but I'm just being nice for the Kikyou lovers out there no offence but she is dead she is ugly Inuyasha and kagome FOREVER!)

"How could I be so stupid" Inuyasha yelled slamming his fist into the ground. The sobs stopped and everything was quiet for once. Kagome heard the door slam shut and music playing a few minutes later so she climbed down from the place full of memories. Inuyasha had phoned Kikyou to tell her it was over he knew it was the right thing to do and headed over to Kagome's (right across the street)

The doorbell rang three times but Kagome didn't care she was heartbroken and alone he parents were out on a business trip as well. The bell continued to ring but stopped about ten minutes later. She missed Inuyasha's soft gentle touch, his sweet tender kisses, and the way he would protect her when she is in danger. Inuyasha missed her soft voice, her sweet touch, her scent, the way she loved him, her kiss, and the way she accepted him for who he was. They had to wait to have each other again. Kagome had fallen asleep crying and Inuyasha had fallen asleep on her lawn. Morning had come around and Inuyasha was still waiting. It was a Saturday so they didn't have to worry about school. Kagome got up and went to get ready for her morning jog. She got her runners on and went outside to find him sitting on her front porch. He had stayed outside all nigh for her, just to say sorry. She saw Inuyasha, he saw Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and said sorry. She let tears spill out of her eyes and sprinted to jump into his arms once again.

End Flashback

_Take me back to our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside to the morning light_

_Oh my, my, my, my_

**A few years later**

Flashback

They were at their favorite place, the tree house. They were talking for about an hour or 2. She was nineteen and he was twenty-one. Inuyasha was finally ready for what he was about to do.

"Sweetie? Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha said.

"Of course, anything." Kagome replied.

"Kagome will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked getting down on one knee.

"Y-yes!" Kagome screamed wrapping her arms around her fiancé

End flashback

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me_

_Got down on one knee._

He loved me he still does.

Flashback

"Are you sure I'm ready Sango?" Kagome asked putting on her wedding gown. It was a strapless velvet white dress that dragged on the floor slightly.

"Of course you are Kagome you two have known each other since you were kids!" Sango replied through the door.

"Well… I'm just so nervous." Kagome yelled in frustration.

"It's going to be fine." Sango yelled back.

"Okay it's time to go now get going!" Sango smiled.

"Okay you'll always be my best friend Sango." Kagome smiled back and accessed the flowers she was supposed to hold.

"do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish for the rest of your life?" The priest asked.

"I do." Inuyasha smiled and looked over to his new wife.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish for the rest of your life?" The priest turned to Kagome this time.

"I do." Kagome smiled and looked back at her husband.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled at the two. They were known all over town they WERE the cutest couple.

Inuyasha passionately kissed his new wife and she kissed back. The walked to the car and off to the hotel they went.

End Flashback

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mama's cried_

_You said I do _

_and I did too_

_Take me home to where we met so many years before _

_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_

_After all this time_

_You and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh, my, my, my, my_

**OK that was long I really hope you liked it I have plenty more coming up! And more stories too so R&R and I'll be happy! Have a good rest of the summer enjoy It while it lasts.**


End file.
